The Indian Princess
by Super-Midget-Ninja1990
Summary: Gwen is the Native American Indian princess of her tribe who falls in love with the adventure bound Captain Kevin Levin. Gwevin/Benlie/Helnny. Based off the Disney movie "Pocahontas". I do not own Disney's "Pocahontas" or "Ben 10 Alien Force"
1. The crew of the Susan Constant

It was a foggy, unexpectant day which the _Susan Constant_ was going to sail into. Sitting in its port in London she was awaiting the many crew which had signed up to go to a new world in search for gold. Most of the crew was already aboard the ship doing their stationed duties; the rest of the crew was saying goodbyes to their loved ones. Aboard the ship was a young Native American Indian boy; his name was Ben Tennyson. He looked around the ship staring at the new people around him. Many of the people were his age or older. He sighed to himself; he had been told where they were sailing to. They were going to sail to Virginia; a land that had not been discovered by any man from this part of the world. It was also his homeland from which he had been kidnapped from around ten years ago.

On the dock a young blond haired man was giving his mother one last hug before going onto the ship.

"Cooper please don't go" his mother sobbed.

"Violet, the boy needs to become a man. Going on this voyage is his only chance!" his father said trying to reason with the sobbing woman.

Cooper rolled his eyes. He was only eighteen after all. He didn't see the point of even going on this voyage. He wasn't courting any ladies at the moment and he had just got into a job which he loved; metal welding. It had only been the other night when the two of them broke into argument; it was always about Cooper and when he would start becoming a man; His father's definition of a man was finding a nice girl, getting married to her, having kids and have a decent job to bring in the money. His father signed him up to go on a voyage. Cooper was furious at his father but despite what he did, Cooper was still going.

His mother pulled away from him looking at him one last time. Cooper had blonde shoulder length hair, blue eyes and freckles all over his face. Smiling at her son she let him go.

"Godspeed son" his father said.

With everything all said and done Cooper turned towards the _Susan Constant_ and walked on board. Two men greeted him at the entrance; Cooper recognized them from days that he'd been at school. It was Pierce and Manny, his two best friends.

"Pierce look who it is!" Manny said with excitement in his voice.

"Hello Pierce and Manny" Cooper said dully

"Is that any way to treat old friends?" Pierce asked jokingly

Cooper gave him one look and Pierce knew why he was here.

"Your father signed you up eh? Don't worry my father signed both of us up too." Pierce said trying to make Cooper feel better. Cooper smiled at his friends but his smiled dropped when he noticed Ben staring at them.

He felt entranced and intimidated at the same time by Ben. His skin was darker than his own; he had brown ruffled hair, emerald green eyes which made girls weak in the knees just after one look. Everything about Ben was so different but he looked no different to anyone else. He completed zoned out everything that was around.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Pierce said with a confused look on his face

"Coop? Coooooperrrrr?" Manny yelled in his ear

"What?" Cooper yelled back at both of them

"You totally zoned out on us! What were you looking at?" Manny asked

"Well… Who's that?" Cooper asked pointing a finger in Ben's direction. Pierce and Manny turned around to see Ben doing his tasks. Both them had no clue who he was. Both of them shrugged their shoulders.

"That would be Ben." Another voice said behind all three of them making them jump.

They turned around to see a man dressed in black pants and a dark green shirt with a bag slung over his shoulder. He had black hair and equally dark eyes. He was well built and had the attitude of "I don't care what you think". Somehow both Pierce and Manny knew who it was however Cooper had no idea who the stranger was.

"Captain Kevin Levin!" Pierce and Manny said together

"The famous explorer?" Cooper asked

Kevin looked at the blond haired boy. It was clear to Kevin that this boy had no clue who he was or what he had done and had no experience at sea.

"Yeah that's me" Kevin said smugly.

Suddenly a carriage pulled up to the ship. Everyone on the ship stopped doing their duties and run over to the other side of the ship to see who was in the carriage. Kevin however walked over to Ben who had gone back to doing his duties.

"Hey there Ben. What's wrong? Why the long face?" Kevin asked

Ben looked at him. He sighed and then spoke.

"We're going to Virginia."

"So?"

"So I'm going back home. To _my_ homeland and I won't be able to stay!"

Kevin looked at Ben. Kevin met Ben when he was ten and Kevin had been eleven. They hated each other at first but over the many years and adventures they had together; they had become the best of friends. Ben was now the age of 20 and Kevin had just turned 21.

"Bummer man. Hey maybe I can help you escape or something!"

Ben looked at his friend. He knew Kevin could pull it off, it was just a matter how they would do it. Ben looked away from his friend to see two new people standing before everyone. Kevin turned to see who had caused all the excitement. It Governor Hex with his niece Charmcaster and Charm Charmcaster's snobby pug dog.

"Is everyone ready to set sail?" Hex said in a booming voice

"Aye" the crew shouted

Hex turned to the captain of the _Susan Constant_. "Let's get a move on shall we?"

Hex turned away from the captain, paused for a moment then turned back to the captain.

"Has my niece got her own room? She has a very sensitive stomach… No one should disturb her at all for any reason during the voyage. Do you understand?" Hex said with venom in every word.

"Aye Governor. What about food?"

"She has her own food that will help with her illness" Hex replied.

Without another word the captain lead Hex and Charmcaster to their private quarters.

The crew however had whispering amongst themselves

"Don't he know that its bad luck to bring a woman on board?"

"I suppose he doesn't but she's the only family he's got."

Kevin rolled his eyes in annoyance; he knew why Charmcaster was coming on the voyage. For when the voyage was to end and everyone returned England, he and Charmcaster where to be married. He was to be tied down with her.

The captain returned from the private quarters.

"Alright let's get underway. All hands to your stations" the captain yelled.

The crew slipped the ropes off at the dock which was holding the _Susan Constant_. Set free from the ropes that were holding her the _Susan Constant_ started floating downriver. The crew went to wave goodbye to citizens of London one last time however Kevin and Ben just stared into the open ocean.


	2. The Storm and the Dream

The _Susan Constant_ seemed to roll through the open sea for weeks on end. Most of the crew had got to know each other. Everyone kept their distance from Kevin and Ben except for Pierce and Manny who followed Kevin everywhere asking him questions about the adventures he had. Cooper kept to himself. He'd have a laugh with the other sailors if a joke was told, he had small conversations with Pierce and Manny but all they spoke about was Kevin and his adventures. Cooper had noticed that Ben was pretty quiet as well. He rarely spoke a word to anyone; he only spoke to Kevin or the captain of the ship; no one else. One bright sunny day while everyone was out on deck doing their jobs the wind suddenly picked up. Some of the men stopped their jobs when they noticed the strong breeze, even Ben who had been mopping the deck with Cooper stopped. Ben knew what happen when the wind picked up; a storm was brewing. He ran to get Kevin.

Kevin was in his cabin sleeping. He had picket duty two nights in a row so he was trying to catch up on some sleep when his door suddenly burst open and Ben stood in the doorway. Groaning Kevin opened one eye to see who had disturbed him.

"What is it Ben?" Kevin said slowly shutting the eye which was opened

"The wind's picked up." Ben said out of breath

Kevin opened both eyes. He got his boots, put them on and then ran with Ben up to the deck. The sun was shining brightly; everyone was doing their duties but Kevin was looking towards the open ocean. In the distance he could see clouds forming.

"_Not good"_ he thought to himself. He had to go tell the captain. Luckily for him the captain appeared behind him as he was coming to check on the crew.

"Captain I need to speak with you." Kevin said with urgency in his voice

"The wind's picked Levin. I could feel it just as I came up on deck. We need to start getting ready for the worst."

The captain turned towards the crew of the _Susan Constant_. He had to get anyone who wasn't feeling well to their cabins a.s.a.p. He wasn't about to lose any good men, not on his watch anyway.

"Attention crew. Captain Levin and I have just been discussing a serious matter. The wind has picked incredibly fast which means that a storm is brewing. We don't know when this storm will hit us but we need to be prepared. Now is anyone feeling ill or light headed? Don't be ashamed if you are. I've had plenty of men off deck when a storm has hit us. I don't plan on losing any of you so speak up now!"

Everyone on deck was silent giving both captains their full attention. Cooper didn't fell ill or light headed but he knew that he wasn't strong enough to handle a storm on a boat while out at sea. He began to slowly raise his hand when reality caught a grip on him. His father's voice ringed in his ears saying "A real man doesn't hide in under his blanket!" Cooper slowly put his hand back the mop pole and looked down. He knew there was no way that he would survive the storm.

Seeing that there were no men that needed to be taken to their cabins; Kevin now spoke to them.

"Men, I have been in some of the roughest storms while out sea. We need to make sure that the cannons are secure and don't go moving about the ship when the storm hits. Believe me the last thing you want is a canon on top of you squishing you to death."

Kevin looked at clouds; they were getting bigger, closer and darker. The storm would be hitting them soon.

Without even thinking Kevin started yelling orders at the crew.

"You lot" he pointed his finger at half of the crew which consisted a group of large men, "Tie the canons down and make sure they're secure!"

"Aye Captain"

"You lot" he pointed his finger at the other half of crew which was a group of smaller men which included Pierce, Manny, Cooper and Ben, "You'll be with me". Kevin not realizing what he said groaned when he saw the looks on Manny and Pierce's faces. They were going to have to prove to him that they could do a lot more than ask questions about his adventures.

"Alright you heard Captain Levin! Get a move on will ya. The storm won't wait for us to be prepared." The captain yelled at the crew and turned away and started walking to his post.

The two groups dropped what jobs they had been doing and began doing their new task. All the smaller men started to gather round Kevin while the larger men started tying down the canons. Kevin looked around him. He had a lot of small men surrounding him. Kevin had to think of something for them to do.

"Look guys I don't have any major jobs for you at the moment but I'm going to get you to help those men tie down those canons."

Cooper was the first to turn around to see a group of four large men trying to move one of the canons. If it took four of them, it would at least take eight of the smaller men to move one canon.

"I know you can all do this. You just have focus. Ben I'm going to need you to do something else for me." Kevin said with seriousness in his voice.

"Yes Captain" said the group of men

Kevin dismissed the men and they all went to help the larger men anyway they could. Ben however got an even more boring job.

"Ben I need you to keep watch on the storm. You need to yell the moment it starts raining."

Ben had to raise an eyebrow at him. That was his big urgent job. He let out a sigh of disbelief. Out of all the jobs he got this was the most stupid one there was. Kevin saw the look on Ben's face. His face suddenly grew serious as did his voice.

"Ben… I'm been serious here. I _need_ you to watch those clouds. They're getting darker every second!"

Ben looked at Kevin. They had some rough times at sea but this was going to be a bad storm.

"You can count on me Kevin". Ben said with a little enthusiasm.

"Thanks Ben. I have to check on Governor Hex, let him know about the storm then I'll be back on deck."

Kevin spun on his heels but didn't run off. Instead he walked extremely slow and took his time. He started walk back to the deck about half an hour later after having a small chat with the Governor. Just as Kevin started walking up on to the deck he heard Ben's voice.

"It's started raining!"

Kevin leapt up onto the deck to see the sky was now covered in dark stormy clouds and they had started to let out the rain.

Kevin could see that all the canons were tied down, the last one was been tied into place. Kevin knew the next thing to do; have the small men cut the speed of _Susan Constant_ by getting the sails rolled up.

"Alright my group" all the smaller men stopped what they were doing and turned to face Kevin, "We need to furl the sails."

All the small men started climbing up to the first mast and began to roll up the sail. Cooper was helping tie down the last canon when lighting began to flash and crackle. It was going to be one powerful storm.

The sea became rough and powerful. Lighting appearing every second followed by thunder which boomed in all the men's ears. Kevin's group of men was furling the last the sail when a gigantic wave swooped its way on to the deck taking Cooper back into the ocean.

"Coop!" Manny yelled

"Help!" Cooper yelled back.

"Man overboard!" another sailor yelled to the crew and the captains.

The crew went to the railings of ship. They watched in horror as Cooper was drifting further and further away from them.

Kevin found a spare rope, tied it around his waist and jumped from the ship into the untamed sea.

The crew watched him in amazement and alarm.

"Is he crazy?' one of the sailor's asked

"Don't worry about that now" Pierce said with a determination in his voice, "We need to be ready to pull both of them back on to the boat!"

Kevin was swimming as fast as he could through the powerful sea. Every wave was trying to knock him back to the ship but it was failing. Kevin finally reached Cooper. Kevin grabbed Cooper and held on to him._ "For a boy of 18-years he's pretty heavy!"_ Kevin thought.

"Hang in there Coop. I got you."

Pierce seeing that Kevin had got Cooper started telling everyone to pull the rope which Kevin had tied around his waist. Fighting the sea which was straining every muscle they had the group of small and large men managed to pull the rope until they got Kevin and Cooper back on the ship. The sea and the storm seemed to calm down after this although it did keep raining. After a few minutes of trying to get air back in their lungs Cooper turned to face Kevin who was still on his back.

"Thank you for coming after me Kevin."

"Don't worry yourself over it. It was rather… refreshing wouldn't you say Coop?"

Cooper looked at him confused. Why was he calling him Coop now? Cooper was about to ask when Kevin sat up and spoke again.

"Excellent work Pierce! I'm glad that someone was paying attention to the both of us out there and not wondering if I'm crazy enough to jump overboard to save a man." Kevin spat at the rest of the crew.

Before anyone could say anything Governor Hex appeared before them with his assistant Percy who was holding an umbrella over his master's head.

"Trouble?" He asked Kevin ignoring everyone else

"Cooper went overboard sir." Kevin knew how to handle Hex. Tell Hex a simple quick answer to his question and he'd leave you alone.

"Captain Levin saved me sir with the help of the crew." Cooper said thinking of the hard efforts from everyone who had probably strained a muscle or two.

Hex looked at Cooper. _"The boy wouldn't have been a loss. He useless to everyone here."_ Hex thought to himself. He then eyed both men.

"Thank heavens you've been successfully retrieved" Hex said drenched in sarcasm.

"Excellent work Levin."

"Thank you sir." Kevin said casually

Hex then turned to the crew of the _Susan Constant_. He hadn't been introduced to any of the men. They were all witless peasants compared to himself and Charmcaster. He then spoke to the crew.

"Don't lose heart, faith or strength men. It won't be long until we reach our destination; Virginia. And what will be waiting for us there? Gold! Riches! Freedom!"

Ben raised an eyebrow at Hex and thought to himself._ "There's no gold in Virginia! They're making a trip for nothing… well it'll be their problem once we reach Virginia. They'll find out themselves."_

"You _are_ the finest crew that London has to offer and nothing shall stand in our way! Not a storm, not even a _thousand Indians_!" Hex said the last part while staring at Ben. Ben just glared back at him. His anger was filling him up on the inside. Hex just smirked at him. It wasn't like Ben could do anything to him; he just wanted make sure that the little savage knew where his place was. Kevin took note of this. He hated when other people thought they could put others down just because they were higher in society.

With his speech over Hex turned around and started to head to his cabin.

"Brilliant speech sir. Why even I was inspired" Percy said with his cheery attitude as he opened the door to his master's cabin.

"I should hope so Percy. Good evening." Hex closed the door in his servant's face. He turned to an art canvas which had maps over it.

Hex smiled greedily.

"I'll need those pathetic witless peasants to dig up all my gold won't I?"

Meanwhile back on deck everyone was exhausted after the storm so most of the crew went off to their cabins to rest for the night. Only Kevin, Ben, Manny, Pierce and Cooper were left on deck.

"Thanks again Kevin!" Manny said, "I don't know what we'd do with out Coop! We three have been together since primary school."

Kevin just smiled at the three men. They were all good men. Not one of them deserved to be lost at sea. But Kevin's smile didn't last long as he turned to Ben who was at the railing looking into the sea.

"Ben you alright?"

Ben looked from the sea to his friend then turned back to the sea and sighed. He wasn't alright; he was far from it.

"Don't listen to anything that old fat Governor has got to say!" Pierce told Ben as he walked to Ben's left and was now looking into the open ocean.

"How can not listen?" Ben asked.

"Well you can do what I used to do at school when I didn't want to hear the teacher screaming at me. Just stick your fingers in ears! Blocks out everything!" Manny said as a suggestion.

Ben looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Manny laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head and looked away from the looks he was getting from the small group.

"Seriously Ben don't worry about Hex." Kevin said trying to reassure his friend.

Ben gave him a sad smile but continued to look into the sea.

With silence surrounding them Cooper decided to ask a question that he'd been dying to ask his friends since the start of the voyage.

"Any of you got a lady back home?"

All four men looked at him.

"_I picked the wrong question to ask"_ Cooper said to himself. He was now getting two confused looks from Pierce and Manny, a sad look from Ben and a glare from Kevin.

"Sorry bad question!" Cooper stammered to the men.

"I had a girl back home." Ben started. Cooper, Pierce and Manny stayed quiet and listened to Ben's tale.

"Her name was Julie" Ben turned away from them and gazed out at the open sea. "She and I met when we were ten; we were the best of friends. Then the next thing I knew we were having each other's hands in marriage for when we turned 20. But I was kidnapped by some men on a boat who thought I was trying to steal their money when really I was just fishing in the near by river. I never saw Julie again." A single tear fell from Ben's eye into the ocean. He missed Julie so much but he knew deep down that she was probably married to some other man in her own village by now.

All the men were silent when Kevin suddenly spoke.

"Well I hope this voyage can last a lifetime! I don't want to go back to England."

"Why?" Cooper asked.

Kevin looked down at the deck floor and let out a sigh.

"I have to marry Charmcaster when I return to London."

Everyone apart from Kevin had their mouths drop open. He had to marry _her_? Even Ben was surprised by this.

"Why?" all four of them asked at the one time.

"Hex said that she hadn't been doing well courting some of the men he picked for her. When I signed up for this voyage he approached me and asked whether I had been courting. I knew where he was leading the conversation and I told him outright that I would marry Charmcaster when we return to London. He seemed rather pleased with my answer." Kevin let another sigh escape from him.

Pierce, Manny, Ben and Cooper looked at him in complete shock. He had pretty much given himself to a woman (if you could her that) that he didn't even love; let alone like.

It was then Ben told Kevin something that they always told each other.

"Well what could happen in Virginia? It's not like you'll meet some beautiful girl and fall in love with her?"

Kevin laughed at this as did Manny, Pierce and Cooper. Ben always knew how to cheer up his friends up. The five of them turned to face the open ocean. None of them could guess what would happen in the next few days.

* * *

My dream started the way it always did. I was running through the woods. My heart pounding, the same thought running through my head _"I have to save him"_. Suddenly I stop running and right in front of me is an arrow. It starts to spin slowly but then it gets faster and faster and then suddenly stops. That's when I woke up.

I was in my small hut. I had blanket over me but I wasn't cold nor was I warm. It was almost dawn. I could see the sun creeping up behind the tall trees across the stream in front of my village. I smiled; today was a good day but my dream came back into my mind. _"What did it mean? Who was him?_" I asked myself. I would have to ask my Grandfather or my father.

My father and brother would be back to day. They had defeated _Massawomeeks_ a few days ago and were returning to the village. I smiled but then a sad memory crossed my mind. My family was so important to me especially after what happened to my cousin ten years ago. He had been kidnapped by strange pale people who had an extremely large canoe with large white clouds. My uncle and aunt never forgot their son. Everyday my aunt would ask the spirits to bring Ben back to us but it never happened. My best friend Julie; who was to be married to Ben was completely distraught. She vowed never to marry any man but Ben. Julie and I were the same age now; we were both 20 years-old. I stepped outside my hut. I could see some of the men; who had stayed behind to protect the village, were fishing in the stream. The wind suddenly started blowing against my side. I knew it meant that I was to go in that direction, so I started running off to the place that helps me think about my dreams.

When the sun was fully in the sky and village started coming to life; an old man was walking up to the hut where his granddaughter slept.

"Gwen?" the old man called.

He peered inside. It was empty as usual. He smiled to himself. _"She has her grandmother's and mother's spirit. She gets up early but goes wherever the wind takes her."_

The old man was pulled out of his thoughts when another girl was appeared at Gwen's hut. It was Julie; one of Gwen's best friends.

"She's not there Julie. She gone with wind." The old man told the girl.

Julie was a small woman with shoulder length black hair and big brown eyes. She wore a simple pale yellow shirt and skirt her mother made for her with matching shoes. Julie looked at Gwen's grandfather.

"Do you know which way she went?"

"No. Just follow the wind. You'll find her."

"Thanks Max!"

Julie took off and headed towards the stream. She grabbed a canoe and started paddling to the place where she knew Gwen was.


	3. Verdona's Necklace

Max smiled to himself. He then heard children screaming and shouting with excitement.

"The warriors are home!"

Max could see all the canoes from where he was standing. The first canoe to bench at the riverbank had the most important people to him; Frank his son who was the chief of the village and his grandson Ken.

Both of them stepped out of the canoe. Frank started heading past the crowd that was now gathering at the river bank. He smiled and watched as his son's fiancée Belle crash tackled Ken in a hug making him fall over into the river with her on top of him. Max had made his way from Gwen's hut now was standing behind Frank.

"It's not polite to stare Frank. Besides you and Lily were like that once." Max said cheerfully; happy that his son and grandson were safe.

"I know it's not polite to stare dad but one day Ken will stand where I am now just as I will stand were you are. We will always watch over each other's shoulders." Frank said.

"He will be a fine chief one day. He will bring joy to the village as you have done with your return with so many good men. Look at all the happy smiling faces." Max told him as he noticed Ken and Belle walking up to them.

"There is only face I do not see." Frank pointed out to his father.

"Where's Gwen?" Ken asked finally reaching them.

Max smiled to himself again. He looked at his grandson. Ken was 25-years-old with short red hair, emerald green eyes and was strong not only in strength but also in heart.

"You two should know Gwen by now. She has her grandmother's and mother's spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her" Max explained to his son and grandson, "Julie's just gone after her but I'll send another person to go after them. Helen!"

As soon as she heard her name, Helen started running towards Max, Frank, Ken and Belle. She was the fastest girl in the entire village. No one; not even the men could out run her or win a race against her. Her dark black hair was tied in a ponytail, she wore a t-shirt with no sleeves, a skirt with pants underneath that went to her ankles and she wore flat shoes which helped her feet when she was running long distances.

"You called?" Helen asked the group of people in front of her.

"We need you to go get Gwen and Julie." Max told her

"Follow the wind as usual?" Helen asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Helen." Max said with relief in his voice.

Without another word said Helen was taking off into the direction that Gwen had run off into that very morning. Leaving Max, Frank, Ken and Belle amazed at how fast she was running.

* * *

Julie continued to paddle down the river. She was getting close to where Gwen was. She knew it. She steered her canoe into a secluded little lake where the largest waterfall in the woods lived. On the edge of the waterfall, stuck in the middle was a rock. Stood on the rock was Gwen. From afar Gwen was tall for a girl her age. Like her brother she had red hair but hers was so long that it reached down her back but stopped right above her bum, she had entrancing emerald green eyes. She wore a dress that went off her shoulders and stopped above her knees. She also wore shoes to protect her feet as she ventured through the wood, going wherever the wind took her.

Gwen's thoughts were fixed on her dream. _"Who was him?"_ she kept thinking. Was it someone that she knew or loved? She kept going through the two thoughts when another thought slipped into her mind. _"Grandma Verdona might be able to tell what my dream means."_ Gwen looked down to see a canoe floating in the lake below. She knew it was Julie. Gwen smiled down at her friend. Julie came to see her every morning but by the time Julie woke up and got to Gwen's hut, Gwen was gone with the wind; literally.

"Gwen! Your father and brother have returned to the village. Get down here." Julie shouted up to her.

Gwen's smile turned into a grin; she turned around, jumped to the bank where in a nearby bush, a raccoon named J.T. was enjoying the raspberries he had picked for himself. He threw one in the air; it landed in his mouth and swallowed it whole. He threw another in the air; it didn't reach his mouth. J.T. looked up to see Cash; a green and black hummingbird; who had stolen his raspberry. Cash gulped it one go. Gwen peered into the bush and found her two friends.

"You guys, their back!" she said barely keeping in her excitement.

Cash and J.T. looked at each then at Gwen. J.T. stuffed the last of his raspberries in his mouth and swallowed them. They began to go after Gwen but didn't get far as Gwen had just run into Helen.

"Gwen, your father and brother are back!" Helen exclaimed.

"I know! Say which way would you say is faster? Jumping down the waterfall into the lake or running down the berry track?"

Helen gave Gwen a confused look.

"Well if we went down the berry track, we'd never get J.T. out of there." Helen explained to Gwen as best she could.

Gwen put on a determined smile. Helen knew what she was thinking.

"Oh no Gwen. You are not going to jump down the waterfall into the lake!" Helen told her but Gwen determined smile didn't disappear.

Instead Gwen turned on her heels, ran back to the spot where she had been thinking about her dream and jumped off the rock.

"Gwen!" Helen cried out.

Julie; who had been waiting for Gwen to join her now saw her standing on the rock where she had been before and jumped off it.

"No! Not that way!" Julie cried out to her.

Gwen closed her eyes and didn't focus on anything. She let everything around her disappear. She didn't even make a splash when she dove into the lake.

Helen was now standing on the rock where Gwen had been looking down to the lake to see Julie in her canoe.

Both of them muttered the same thing under their breath "Show off!"

Helen then saw J.T. jump off the rock trying to imitate his friend. He slowly opened his eyes and started to panic when he saw how high he was from the water. Cash flew down and caught up to him and began to chirp angrily at him. Seeing Cash beside him, J.T. quickly grabbed the bird and put him underneath hoping that the bird would keep him in the air. Both of them splashed into the lake. Julie didn't notice the two animals; she was to busy looking for Gwen who had disappeared into the lake. Helen had disappeared from the rock and appeared at the closet bank near Julie and swam out to the canoe and climbed into it.

"Can you see her?" Helen asked Julie who was transfixed on the aqua coloured water.

Julie couldn't see a thing but she knew one way of getting Gwen out of the water.

"Gwen? Gwen? You'd better be alright because we are not coming after…"

Suddenly without warning the canoe tipped over and both Helen and Julie were thrown into the water. Swimming to get under the overturned canoe both girls were gasping for air when they saw Gwen appear in front of them.

Helen shook her head but smiled. Gwen was free spirit.

"Gwen… don't you think we're a little old to playing these games?" Julie asked her with a big childish grin on her face.

Gwen smiled at her two best friends. There was nothing that these three couldn't do together. Well except get married but Julie had burned that bridge a long time ago.

"Come on. We need to flip the canoe back the other way round" Gwen told the girls.

An angry Cash arose out of the water. His feathers were damp, he looked a mess, and he wanted revenge on J.T.

J.T. was trying to climb the overturned canoe when Cash spotted him. J.T.'s tail just so happened turned into a target for Cash. Seeing his target Cash flew at full throttle to the tail only to see J.T. slip off the canoe and back into the water. Cash flew straight into the canoe getting his beck caught.

"Come on. We need to flip the canoe back the other way round" He heard Gwen say to the others. He began to panic. He started trying to pull his beck out desperately only to have the canoe turn over putting him back in the water.

All three girls now climbed into the canoe and J.T. followed their lead.

"What were you thinking about up there?" Helen asked Gwen who was trying to dry out her hair.

"My dream" Gwen simply retorted.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Julie asked a little too enthusiastically

"I know it means something. I just don't what yet." Gwen told both the girls.

"Well ask your father or grandfather. I'm sure they'll know what it means" Helen told her friend trying to reassure her.

Gwen turned to the end of the canoe where Cash was and plucked him out of his situation. She pressed lightly on his chest which was bloated from the water he had tried to drink and water shot out of his mouth like a water fountain.

"Come on Cash this no time to playing around. We have to get back!" Gwen said eager to see her father and brother.

The three girls started paddling their way back to the village.

* * *

The girls arrived back at the village in time to hear Frank tell the villagers about the epic battle between their tribe and with his brother's tribe helping them, how they defeated the _Massawomeeks_. The girls were at the back of the crowd but they could hear and see everything that Frank was saying.

"All of our warriors fought with courage in their hearts, bravery was in their spirits guiding them but there was one warrior who truly showed the warrior spirit; Michael Morningstar!"

The villagers began cheering as a young blond haired man made his way to the front to greet the chief. He turned to face his people. He had ice cold blue eyes, dark skin; he was the perfect man. Every girl in the village wanted to become his bride. But Michael had others plans, he wasn't interested in any of the girls in the village, he only wanted one girl; Gwen.

"Oohh he's handsome!" Helen whispered to Gwen in a really girly voice while she was busy staring at Michael who kept a straight face through all the excitement.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and retorted to her "Yeah, I _really_ love his smile!"

Helen glared at Gwen and Gwen gave a innocent look to Helen. But Frank stopped their staring contest when he said he had another announcement to make.

"Not only will we be feasting Michael's honour tonight but also my son's. He and his fiancée shall be wed tonight!"

The villagers cheered even more with excitement; Michael was the warrior of the village and Ken would be marring his eternal love. It brought a tear to Gwen's eye to see how happy her brother was. Helen and Julie were jumping up and down in excitement. There hadn't been wedding since Chief Frank's.

"Now we must start preparing. Please see Ken if there any problems."

The crowd began to separate as the people went to go start preparing for the feast and the wedding. Gwen pushed her way through the crowd till she was in front of her father, brother and grandfather.

"Gwen!" Ken exclaimed grabbing Gwen and bringing her into a tight hug.

"It's great to see you to Ken! Congratulations for you and Belle. I'm so happy for the two of you… and so is mum." Gwen told them.

Ken smiled at his sister. She was the spitting image of their mother and everyone knew it.

"My daughter Gwen" Frank said as Gwen went to hug her father.

"Hi dad" she sweetly said.

Frank looked at his daughter. So much was about to happen in her life and she didn't even know yet.

"Come, there is much we have to talk about" he said as they walked to his hut which was the largest one in the village.

A soon as they entered Gwen started talking.

"Dad for many nights now I've been having a dream. I think something's about to happen" she proclaimed to him.

"Something exciting is about to happen."

"Really what?"

"Michael has asked for _your_ hand in marriage."

Gwen was shocked. She didn't know what to think or feel. Everything around her seemed to die. Frank saw the look on her face and became concerned.

"Dad Michael's… serious" Gwen said. She was now looking to where Michael was standing. He had a group of boys who were only about ten asking him questions. He didn't interested in them at all; he just kept a straight face.

"He's the bravest warrior in the village and _you_ are the chief's daughter. It's time you took your place among your people Gwen" Frank explained to her.

Gwen began to walk out of her father's hut; she was deep in thought.

"_Marry Michael? Well I guess it is time I did start settling down but there's still so much I have to do before then."_

Frank quickly grabbed something he had kept hidden from her for ten years. He found her near the river bank. She was just looking at her reflection in the water. He approached but said nothing to her.

Gwen pulled out of her thoughts and turned to face her father.

He pulled out a necklace; it was purple and had a smooth shell hanging from it.

"This was your grandmother's, she gave it to your mother for our wedding night. It was their dream to see you wear to your own one day" he told her as he handed the necklace to her. She tied it around her neck. It fit her like a glove. Frank stood back; she really did look like Lily.

"It suits you" he told her and left her with her thoughts.

"_It's time to see Grandma Verdona."_


	4. Grandma Verdona

Before she grabbed the closet canoe near her, Gwen stopped and looked at her reflection in the water. The necklace made her look like her mother but she felt like her grandmother; practical yet carefree. She smiled when she saw Max walking up behind her. Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I made that necklace for Verdona; it was for her birthday and we were only engaged then. I can see why she wanted it to be passed on to you; it looks perfect on you pumpkin."

Gwen returned a smile to her grandfather. Even though she was his granddaughter, he treated her like same as everyone else. She had his respect, trust and love. Max pulled out a purple flower from the bag he carried around with him and handed it to Gwen.

"Take that to Verdona. She'll know what it means."

Max turned away from his grandchild and went to help set up for what was going to be the _"biggest party"_ in their village.

Gwen placed the flower in the canoe that J.T. had fallen asleep in and pushed the canoe into the water. Cash was on her shoulder; tired from all the _excitement_ that had happened previously that day. He looked at the necklace then at Gwen. Gwen saw his reaction and told him "He wants me to be steady… like the river… only the river isn't steady at all."

Gwen began to paddle along the calm, gentle stream which suddenly flowed into rapids. She stopped paddling and just let the canoe flow on its own course; it was one with the river. Finally she got past the rapids she began to paddle to a secluded glade which was deep in the forest; only Gwen and Max knew how to get there, no one else dared to venture there. In the middle of this glade stood a single tree; the roots drawing the water from the river and surrounding it, the long trailing vines and leaves which were deep colours of purple and blue. When Gwen was close to a small stump near the great tree, she climbed out of her canoe and sat the great tree's roots.

"Grandma Verdona, I need to talk to you!" Gwen quietly whispered.

"Is that my Gwen?" asked; what sounded like an elderly woman's voice as the bark in front of Gwen changed shape before her very eyes. It became the face of her grandmother; Verdona.

"Good morning kiddo…" Verdona's voiced trailed off as saw her own necklace which was on Gwen.

"You have my necklace" Verdona said without taking her eyes off the necklace.

"That's why I came to see you. I need to talk to you. I have present from Grandpa _Max_!" Gwen reported back to the tree.

Verdona quickly snapped out of the trance she had been in when she saw the necklace when she heard _"Max"_. She loved Max dearly but had given up being the village "Witch Doctor" when Frank had a younger man named Paradox step up to the role. Verdona taught him a trick or two in seeing into the fire which lead to his assistant Hugo having smoke and ash blow up in his face. Verdona left the village when there was nothing left for her. She ran to the spot where she and Max first met and using the last of her powers, she transformed herself into a tree. Max knew what she had done to herself but never asked her to change back as it would break her spirit of being free. Gwen pulled the purple flower out of the canoe and placed it in front of Verdona.

"After all these years… he still remembers my favourite flower…" Verdona seemed to trail off while smiling at the flower. Suddenly as if she had all energy boosted up again she turned her attention to Gwen.

"What's happening at the village kiddo? Are you having a feast tonight?" Verdona asked.

"Yes. Ken and Belle are getting married tonight and…" Gwen started to trail off into her own world of thoughts.

"And…" Verdona said impatiently

"And dad wants me to take my place and marry Michael Morningstar, the warrior of the village" Gwen finished.

Verdona began to laugh. At first it was giggle but the giggle turned into a laugh and then laugh started to shake the Earth around her. After five minutes of solid laughing Verdona settled down.

"Marry Morningstar? But he's so serious!" Verdona started to laugh again.

"I know. How do you think I feel? The guy can't even crack a smile when he's been claimed to be the bravest warrior!" Gwen exclaimed. She didn't like it when people chose not to express themselves.

"It's too bad for him cause I won't allow you to marry him anyway!" Verdona announced.

Gwen raised her eyebrow and gave her grandmother a confused look.

"And how do you plan on doing that Grandma?" Gwen asked out of curiousity.

"Gwen I can make the Earth shake, make the flow of the river go faster and make the wind take you far from him. And you're asking me how I plan to stop a wedding? That is unless you want to marry him?" Verdona asked cautiously.

Gwen thought for a moment. _"Do I want to marry him? Is that what my heart truly wants? Is that what my dream means? Oh my dream" _she thought.

"Grandma… I know this will sound… strange but I can talk to you about something?"

"Anything sweetie. What's on your mind?"

"Well… I've been having the same dream for many nights now and…" Gwen was cut off when Verdona suddenly butt in again.

"You had a dream? What was it about? Was I in it? Oh I'm sorry my dear please tell me all about your dream." Verdona asked; she was very intrigued.

Gwen explained to Verdona how her dream began and finished. She had no idea who _"he"_ was nor why there was a spinning arrow that would spin and then suddenly stop. Verdona took all of it in and then started to process it down. She came to one conclusion.

"Kiddo, it seems to me that the arrow in your dream… is pointing you down your own path. As for "_him"_ well I can't tell you who it is." Verdona pointed out.

Gwen felt disappointed but relived that Grandma Verdona could point her in the right direction.

"What is my path? How do I know not stray from it or get lost on it?" Gwen asked

Verdona smiled. She had heard the same questions from a girl Gwen's age who she didn't like very much at all; Lily Tennyson. She chuckled to herself.

"Your mother asked those same questions to me…"

"Really? I was always told that you and mum never got along."

"I didn't like her much and she didn't like me either but she came to me for advice when she needed it. She made your father happy, that was all I needed to see and know; that your father was happy."

"What advice did you give her?"

"I told her to listen to the spirits. They live with us; in the water, the Earth, the plants, creatures and the wind. If you listen to what they say, they will guide and help you on your path."

Gwen became even more confused than before. Without thinking she shut her eyes and waited for the spirits to speak to her. Nothing happened; the wind blew; the water continued to flow. Gwen let out an angry sigh.

"Listening doesn't happen just through the ears Gwen. Try listening with something else. Try listening with your heart."

Gwen took in a deep breath and slowly shut her eyes. As she breathed out she could hear everything that was around her.

"_Strange clouds"_ whispered the wind

"_Large canoe"_ whispered the water

"_Pale strangers and… lost loved one"_ whispered the birds which were flying in the air.

Gwen eyes shot open after hearing _"lost loved one"_. _Could it possible? Was Ben returning to them? Was it even Ben?_ Questions flew through her mind. Verdona could see by the expression Gwen had on her face that she had heard _something_.

"What did they tell you?"

"Strange clouds, large canoe, pale strangers and lost loved one."

Verdona realised why Gwen was so puzzled. Her grandson Ben had been taken ten years ago; Max had told her what had happened. It wasn't that Verdona didn't care about Ben, it was just she believed the spirits took him away for their own reasons and it was good enough for her.

Gwen looked to the top of Verdona. For a tree she was pretty tall; Gwen was going to have to climb to the top of her to see these _"strange clouds"_ the wind kept whispering in her ear.

"What are they saying now?" Verdona asked.

"Just "_strange clouds"_. I think I need to climb to the top of you to see them."

"Then hurry up and start climbing! We can't wait all day!" Verdona said impatiently.

Gwen began to climb; limb to limb until finally she reached the top of Verdona.

"What do you see Gwen?" Verdona shouted up to her

"Clouds!" Gwen shouted down to her grandmother.

"I can see _"strange clouds" _" she whispered to herself.

The Susan Constant had finally arrived in Virginia.


	5. Let's go digging boys and the Visions

On board the _Susan Constant_ the men were staring at the wondrous land before them. However for Governor Hex; he only saw one thing in the landscape as he stared out the port-hole in his private quarters. He grinned greedily at the sight.

"Look it Percy. An entire new land that's chock-full of gold and it's just sitting there waiting to be dug up. I shall return to England an extremely wealthy man."

Percy looked up at his master and then returned to grooming Charm. Charm's coat was now shining after all the grooming Percy had done and he was sure not to get dirt in his silver hair.

"Well I know there will be adventures waiting for us out there! Right Charm?" Percy said with much enthusiasm. Charm rolled his eyes. This human was extremely annoying with his happy attitude.

"Master… Do… Do you think we'll meet some natives?" Percy's attitude had changed from happy to quite timid.

"If we do…" Hex had to think about his answer carefully, "_we_ shall have to _give_ them a proper _English greeting_."

Percy's attitude changed back to his normal beaming one.

"Oh gift baskets!" he shouted excitedly and held up to baskets he had prepared while he was on the voyage.

Hex rolled his eyes and walked over to his canvas of maps and muttered under his breath "And he came so highly recommended"

He grabbed one of the maps and headed towards the desk in his quarters. As he sat down in his chair, Percy brought Charm over on a bright violet cushion. He placed Charm next to the map.

"Go check on Charmcaster. Make sure she has everything she needs Percy."

"Certainly sir!" Percy started heading for the door when it suddenly burst open and Kevin walked into the room and straight to Hex. Percy quickly exited the room and went to check on Charmcaster.

"It's perfect. We can anchor here and pull up close to the shore."

"Well give the order then" Hex told him without look at him

"Already done and I have a team ready to go."

"Very well. Now about the _natives_. I want you to make sure they don't interrupt our…mission and they do not attempt to do anything stupid" Hex spat at Kevin.

"Well if their like the ones I've handled before there won't be any problems." Kevin retorted back. Kevin saluted Hex and left the quarter. Percy entered momentarily after Kevin left.

"The men… they like Levin don't they?" Hex said without thinking.

"Well I like you" Percy trying to make his master feel better.

"I can see why Charmcaster wants to marry him. His determined."

"Also he boundless but Charmcaster isn't much of a…"

"Charmcaster can't make it from the village to _my_ house without getting sick in the carriage. That's why _my_ reputation at court is so low."

"I'm sure that's not why sir but just get to know the men. I know they'll like you."

"I don't _want_ them to like me! I _want_ them to dig up the gold so I can take it back to England. I will succeed at this no matter _who_ stands in my way!"

Kevin was almost near his group of men. Pierce, Manny and Cooper were enchanted by the scenery. Ben looked at with sad eyes. _"How much has changed in ten years?"_ he thought. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome home Ben." Kevin whispered in his ear. He then turned to the three men who hadn't noticed him.

"Look at it. It's so beautiful" Pierce said

"And to think we're going to destroy it because of gold." Cooper replied dully.

"Well come on then" the three jumped in surprise to see Ben and Kevin standing behind them, "We didn't come all this way just to look at it."

Pierce, Manny, Ben and Cooper started to pile into the boat. As Kevin was about to get into the boat he heard a familiar yet very annoying voice call his name.

"Kevin!"

He turned to see a woman who was wearing a violet coloured dress with her silver hair pulled back into a ponytail, her pink eyes glowing with power and a small bag tied around her waist. It was Charmcaster. She walked up to him and began to pout.

"Are you really y_ou_ going to leave _me_ on this ship?" Charmcaster said with her hands on her hips.

"Well yeah… I am the captain. I can do whatever I want. I have strict orders from _your_ uncle not to do anything with you this entire voyage!"

"Well orders are meant to be broken…" Charmcaster noticed the four men in the row boat were all staring at her "What are you all looking at? Don't you have jobs to do?"

Angry sigh slipped out of Kevin.

"Well they'd be doing their job if you weren't talking to me. Don't you have anything else to do?"

"As a matter of fact I do" Charmcaster turned away and started to walk in the direction of her uncle's quarter.

"Yeah like using your brain" Kevin muttered under his breath. He got into the row boat. The crew began to lower the boat into the water.

"Dude I feel so sorry for you" Pierce told Kevin as he put his hands to his face.

"I can't believe you have to put up with _her_ for the rest of your life!" Ben exclaimed.

"Man I hope die young." Manny said without thinking about what he said. Everyone apart from Kevin glared at him. "What? That's better than putting up with _Miss-I'm-better-than-you_!"

"Thanks guys but I don't even think Mother Nature can stop anything that's going to happen between me and Charmcaster. I have to face the fact; I'm going to marry her." Kevin sighed heavily. He didn't even like Charmcaster but she seemed so eager to have him.

"But you don't love her. That's going to be in your heart forever Kevin. Don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life" Ben pleaded to Kevin.

The crew had now lowered them into the river and the four men began to row the smaller boat through the river with ease. Kevin looking for any signs of natives. He couldn't see Gwen who was running through the woods beside them.

Kevin stepped onto the pebbly shore as did the other men. Stood before them was the tallest they'd ever seen in their entire lives. Kevin walked over to one of the trees and started climbing up it.

"Hey what are you doing?" Manny shouted up to Kevin.

"I'm a getting a better view" Kevin shouted down to all four men. He found a small rocky ledge and placed himself there. He could see the river and the land spread underneath him. A cool gentle breeze blew through his hair. In a bush on that same rocky ledge, Gwen was now staring at this man in front of her.

He was so enchanting. He had black hair, different clothes to her. She wanted him to turn around so she could see his face. J.T. and Cash were beside her keeping quiet as she was.

Suddenly J.T. started to sniff the air. He could smell food. Following his nose J.T. started to emerge from the bush. Thinking quickly Gwen tried grabbing his tail but it slipped out of her hands. Cash didn't bother doing anything; he was going to let the raccoon get whatever was coming its way. J.T. was making his way up to Kevin; who was still taking in all of the land and river below him. It wasn't until he felt and heard something near his leather pouch; he grabbed a small knife from his boot and spun around to see a very curious raccoon staring at him.

Gwen held her breath as she now saw the man's face and also feared for J.T.'s life. He had brown eyes that were dark with a hooked nose and a strong chin. He also had bigger muscles than Michael but she now focused on J.T. who was in a bigger mess than before.

Kevin raised an eyebrow to the creature which was looking at him with intense curiosity. Smiling he put his knife back into his boot. Gwen smiled with relief; he wasn't going to kill J.T.

"What are you doing up here you silly rascal?" Kevin asked the raccoon who now focused on the small pouch on his side. Kevin put his hand in the pouch and brought out a small yellow looking shaped disk. J.T. took the disk; sniffed it and then started eating it.

"You like it?" Kevin said astounded. "Well you try eating those biscuits for ten years straight!"

Gwen laughed silently to herself. This man was funny. J.T. had finished eating the biscuits, he gestured Gwen to come out and meet his new friend.

"What? Have you got a friend back there?"

Gwen froze and tried to move to the back of the small ledge. Cash who had begun to start humming angrily; shot out of the bush and straight towards Kevin.

"What the…" Kevin barely got anytime to finish his sentence as he was now trying to avoid attacks from the green and black hummingbird.

"Kevin! Get down here. Hex is coming ashore." Ben shouted up to him.

"Fine I'm going to you little pest" Kevin said in annoyance and began to climb down the tree. Gwen let out a sigh of relief. That was way too close. He had almost seen her. She crawled from her hiding spot and looked down to the group of men and the huge canoe on the river. She buzzed with excitement; she couldn't wait to tell Julie and Helen about her latest adventure.

* * *

At the village the people had almost finished the feast and preparations for the big party. Suddenly a young boy was seen running through the village; he looked like he'd seen a wolf or a bear.

"Chief Frank!" the young boy called out. He was then stopped by Max who was worried about the young boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Near one of the streams where I catch fish. I saw a giant canoe with clouds attached to it. There were all these pale looking people on it. I ran here as fast as I could." The young boy puffed out. Max went pale in the face. _"They have returned"_ he thought.

"Thank you. I'll go tell the chief." Max informed the young boy.

The young boy nodded his and ran to his own hut. Max started walking towards Frank's hut when he saw Frank and Michael coming out of it in an engaging conversation.

"It will fine Michael. Gwen… just needs a little time that's all. Don't be too impatient. She'll come round when she's ready." Frank assured Michael who had his serious face on. Max walked up to the two men.

"Frank we need to speak."

"Sure dad. What's wrong?"

"Those pale visitors have returned. We need to get Paradox and Hugo. Michael can you go get them and meet us at the bonfire in the middle of the village?"

"Yes" Michael took off as soon as he had told them.

Frank and Max began to walk to the bonfire; both of them had worried and pale looks on their faces.

* * *

"No. No. No. You're doing it wrong again Hugo!" Paradox said to his assistant who was now black with ash all over him.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You're throwing the bark in too early or too late. Your have to throw at the right time."

"But what does that mean?"

Paradox let out a sigh. He was better at getting fire hot and bright so Hugo could see many images of what was to happen from the smoke. Before he could speak Michael was at the front of their hut.

"Chief and Max want to see you both now at the bonfire" Michael said. He then disappeared before Paradox could ask him why.

Paradox and Hugo collected all the bark and powder they needed. Something big must have happened for them to be needed.

They made to the centre of the village where they could hear the whispers of the worried villagers.

"Have you seen them? They're as white as the moon."

"What Chief and Max? Look at their faces. They terrified."

"Wasn't Ben was stolen by one of those white looking dogs?"

Paradox went up to Frank who silenced the villagers.

"Everyone we need to remain calm. Paradox, Hugo. What can you see?"

Paradox gestured for Hugo to come to his side. He threw in the bark and the powder. A plume of smoke came out the fire, Paradox turned to Hugo who was now even paler than Frank and Max.

"What do you see Hugo?"

"They're…they're…they're not like us. They're like wolves who prowl the Earth… consuming and stealing everything they can. They have weapons that are more powerful than our own… they sound like the thunder and spit out fire."

The smoke disappeared. Michael was on his feet enraged by what Hugo had told them.

"Chief I will take our strongest warriors to the river and destroy those wolves."

Frank shook his head. "Michael even I know we can not defeat them. Take a small group of men down to the river and observe the men."

Frank then turned to the frightened villagers. He could see fear in their eyes.

"We can not have the feast or the wedding tonight. I'm sorry; you have all put so much effort into the preparation for the celebration tonight but we can not risk anyone to these visitors. Let's hope they will move on quickly so we can have the celebrations soon."

* * *

Down at the shore the crew of the _Susan Constant_ had descended from the ship and where exploring the land that surrounded them. Hex appeared at the top of the ship and descended down with a British flag tied to a pole. When he reached the shore he cleared voice so that he had everyone's attention. He held the flag high in the air and started his speech.

"I hereby claim this land in the name of King James with all its riches and name this settlement Jamestown." He jammed the flagpole into the ground. He turned to Kevin who was look out for Indians.

"It seems I have chosen the perfect location. There's not a sign of a native anywhere" Hex said smugly.

"Just cause they can't be seen doesn't mean they're not here sir. They most likely to be hiding" Kevin answered.

"Well then you better venture forth and search for them."

"Sir. Ben, you're with me." Kevin yelled. Ben came running towards Kevin. Kevin grabbed his musket and the two walked into the forest.

Hex turned back to the crew.

"Alright the rest of you, get the shovels and start digging." Hex boomed to the crew.

Wasting no time each crew member got a shovel, found their own digging spot and started to dig.

"Why are we digging?" Cooper asked Manny and Pierce.

"What did the Spanish find when they found the New Land? They found GOLD! Mountains of it." Hex answered to Cooper.

Cooper went quiet and started to dig.

* * *

When they were far way from camp site Kevin turned to Ben.

"Go Ben. Go back to your village, your family, your life. You are no longer needed with us. It was never right that my father stole you from your home. So go and be free."

Ben thought was hearing things. When he was about 15 Kevin's father had died and given him to Kevin as a servant but Kevin promised him that they would make trip back to Virginia so he could let Ben go home. He never thought that day would come.

"Thank you Kevin" Ben said to his friend. He then ran off in the forest leaving Kevin to make his own tracks in the direction he was heading.


	6. The Lover's Meet and The First Ambush

Kevin wondered through the forest for hours. He had no idea which way he was going. He wished Ben was with him to keep him company but Ben would be just as lost as him. Finally Kevin reached a small waterfall and stopped to freshen up. He cupped his hands in the icy water. He splashed it on his face but when he went to go splash the water on his face again he saw something in the water. A reflection of something that had red in it. He turned around only to see that he was alone. But his instincts were telling him that he was been watched and that they were near by. Behind a rock that was big enough to cover her; Gwen waited for the stranger to turn around once more so she could look at him again. When she looked from her hiding spot; he had disappeared.

Kevin had leapt across the stream and hidden himself behind the falls. His instincts were right; he had been followed by an Indian. He quietly and slowly lit his musket and then jumped from his hiding spot pointing his musket at a very confused but shocked woman.

Nothing happened. Kevin and Gwen stood still staring at each other; not moving a muscle. Neither of them knew what to do; to attack or run away. Kevin had never seen such a beauty before in his life. The untamed wind was whipping her long red hair across her face. Her emerald green eyes seemed to be looking into him; into his very soul. Gwen stared at the stranger who had almost killed her. He didn't seem like was going to kill her after all he hadn't killed J.T. but he had his weapon pointed at her.

Slowly Kevin started to lower his musket not taking his eyes off Gwen. When he had placed it beside himself he took a step forward to Gwen.

"It's ok. I _won't_ hurt you."

The trance that Gwen and Kevin had been in seemed to have worn off when Kevin spoke. Gwen instinctively ran off in the other direction leaving Kevin behind.

"No. Wait…don't _leave_" Kevin whispered to himself.

He then took off after her.

Gwen ran as fast as she could. She had never felt so confused in her life. Even though he was a stranger and probably an enemy; part of her wanted to stay with him in the trance they had shared. She finally reached the riverbank which had her canoe.

"_I'll have to thank Grandma for this"_ she thought.

She stepped into the canoe and as she was about to push off she heard the voice again.

"Please… wait!"

Gwen turned to see that Kevin had followed after her all the way to the riverbank. Gwen was even more confused. _"Why would he want to chase me?"_ her thoughts were beginning to confuse her. Kevin had walked up to her canoe and offered his hand to her.

"Let me help you out of there."

Gwen looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"_She must be related to Ben. They give off the same expressions, they even have the same eye colour"_ Kevin thought.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked.

"_Mat-ta-que-nat-o-rah_" (I don't understand) Gwen said.

Kevin slapped his hand against his forehead.

"Of course you don't speak English. I'm such an idiot."

Suddenly the wind started to blow; it was pushing Gwen to Kevin but she could also hear two familiar voices.

"_Listen with your heart kiddo"_

"_It's ok sweetie; this is meant to happen"_

Gwen put on a smile that no man except her father, brother and grandfather saw. Her sweet smile; a smile that would belong to the man she would fall in love with.

"I'm Gwendolyn" she said pointing to herself.

Kevin blinked at her; amazed at how she could now speak English.

"What?"

Gwen giggled and then stated to him again

"My name is Gwendolyn but you can call me Gwen."

Kevin smiled. _"Gwen; what a beautiful name well… it's a thousand times better than Charmcaster"_ he thought to himself.

"My name's Kevin Levin"

* * *

Ben wondered through the forest. It had been so long that he was more lost now than when he got lost when he was ten. He didn't remember which paths lead where or which stream to follow. Ben was about to give up something solid ran it to him. It was a woman; it was Julie.

_[Recap; what happened beforehand]_

_Everyone was disappointed; time and effort had seemed to have gone to waste when Chief Frank had told them the celebrations couldn't be tonight. Some of the men had left with Michael to spy on the strangers that had arrived on their land. Julie and Helen were helping Julie's mum with the food for the feast that wasn't happening now. Instead of letting the food go to waste Julie's mum had a better idea._

"_Julie can you go get some berries please?" Even if Frank says we're not having a feast I'm not going to let this food go to waste."_

"_Yeah sure mum" Julie said getting up._

"_Do you want me to go with you Jules?" Helen asked her friend_

"_No thanks. Besides you'd be back here with an armful of berries before I even got to the berry track!"_

_Julie grabbed her bag and left Helen and her mum and walked towards the track that soon lead her to a hidden area where there were bushes of blackberries, raspberries and strawberries. Julie grabbed two handfuls of all the berries and started to head back to the village. She then heard footsteps behind her; she sprinted from where she was and then ran into something solid._

Ben looked down at the woman who was on the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes. Even after 10 years the girl he had been promised to had grown into a mature woman but still looked same from his memories.

"Julie?"

Julie looked up to the man who said her name and froze. She went pale; stood before her was Ben Tennyson; the man she loved and then disappeared from her life.

"Ben…it...it can't be you…you can't be here" she breathed out.

"This is just a really bad dream or vision. This can't be happening!"

"Julie you can't run into visions. For one thing I'm solid and not see-through" Ben said with a big grin on his face.

Julie stood up and placed her hand on Ben's cheek. It felt smooth and soft. Julie smiled and tears started to fill in her eyes.

"Ben…it's really you…you came back"

"Of course I did. And I'm never leaving you again Julie!" Ben said hugging her

"We've got to tell your father. He'll be coming to the village soon. Come on."

And so the two left hand in hand to Chief Frank's village.

* * *

In a nearby Gooseberry bush where the crew of _Susan Constant_ was digging; Michael and his small group were spying on the white men. Alan; a smaller man crept next up to him.

"There are more of them. Around thirty I think."

"That makes…over a hundred of them." Michael whispered angrily. He then turned to his attention back to what the crew was doing. "What are they doing with all the trees? They cut them down and push them into the ground. What are they looking for?"

"What are they saying? See that really pale one with the black marks over his face and black and red clothing? I think that's their leader." Alan whispered to Michael.

Hex walked around with a plate of chicken that hadn't been touched. The only reason he was out watching the men was so he could get his hands on the first piece of gold. He walked over to a pit where Cooper was digging.

"Anything?"

"No just rocks and dirt sir."

Hex walked away from Cooper and looked at the food on his plate.

"Percy!"

Percy came sprinting towards his master.

"Give this to Charm. I don't feel like eating right now."

"Certainly sir"

Percy walked over to where Charm happily snoozing in the sun. Percy sighed to himself.

"Oohh…such a waste of food and my time. Charm! Look what I have for you!"

Charm opened one eye and then closed it again. He was having nap and didn't want to be disturbed by anyone.

"Come on Charm, it's your favourite! Roast chicken…gone cold"

Charm opened both eyes now as his stomach began to grumble with hunger. When Percy was that Charm was awake he threw a chicken leg over near the gooseberry bush where Michael and his men were hiding. Charm sprinted after the chicken and he saw a group of wild looking men. He began to yelp and cry so loud even Charmcaster could hear in her quarter on the boat.

"It's an ambush! Quickly arm yourselves and start firing!" Hex yelled.

All the men scrambled to get their musket's start firing. Cooper managed to get one; he began to light it when he suddenly tripped on a log and bullet shot towards Hex. Luckily it missed Hex by inches and went the bullet went into the tree.

"Shoot at them you idiot!" Hex snarled at Cooper

Hex then grabbed a musket and took a shot.

"Where's Levin when I need?" Hex yelled

Hex's shot caught Alan in the leg. Alan fell to the ground clutching his leg in pain. Michael then felt something he had not felt in a long time; fear. He hoisted Alan over his shoulder.

"Quickly back to the village."

The group scuttled their way through the bushes and disappeared. The crew started cheering they had won the ambush. Only Hex seemed angry about this.

"Shut up all of you. We got one! Don't you see? They'll back wanting revenge and we need to be prepared if they do!"

"Uncle!" Charmcaster called as she ran from the boat to her uncle's side.

"What do you want Charmcaster?"

"I heard my poor Charm crying and yelping! What happened?"

"There was an ambush and I was almost _shot_ by one of the crew."

"Which one?"

Hex pointed over to Cooper who was looking down as he had never actually used a musket before. Charmcaster stormed over to him and spat at him.

"A _real_ man knows how to use that weapon!"

Cooper ignored her comment. What was the point of coming on the voyage if everyone apart from his friends sounded like his father? Charmcaster picked up Charm and took him aboard the ship.

"Manny!" Hex called

"Sir?"

"Go find Levin and be quick about it."

"Yes sir" Manny took off into the forest.

"The rest of you get back to work!" Hex boomed.

* * *

Back at the village Paradox, Hugo and Max were looking at Alan's strange wound. None of them had seen it before.

"This wound is different. I've never seen it before." Hugo said trying to work out had caused the awful wound.

"Could we get…?" Paradox started but didn't get to finish his sentence when Max butted in.

"No"

"Couldn't you take him to see _her_?"

"No. She won't see anyone but Gwen or me."

"Dad, surely mum could help someone who is hurt?" Frank cut in.

"I'm sorry it's out of the question."

Frank's blood began to boil. _"First they take Ben. Now they invade and destroy our land. They are savages."_ He thought to himself. He then turned to Michael.

"Get a message to my brother Carl and tell to bring his strongest warriors."

He then turned to the villagers.

"These men are dangerous. No one go near them, we don't need another injured person."


	7. I'm not a savage and They didn't listen

For what seemed like hours Gwen and Kevin sat at the riverbank talking to each other about their lives.

"Where do you live?" Gwen asked Kevin who was lying on his back and looking up at the sky.

"London… but the sea is where I really live. I've been on the sea since I was six-years-old. What about you?"

"I live in Bellwood…the larger part of the forest and I'm kind of the princess of my tribe because my father is the chief of the village. Our village name is _Chicahominy_."

"Chi…ca…home…iny?"

"Yes. It's next to the river and flows in to this river. The _Quiyoughcohannock_."

"I'm not even going to attempt to say that. I'll call this river…KEL."

"KEL?"

"Yeah! Kevin Ethan Levin!"

"You have the most unusual name. Kevin Ethan Levin. Why do you have another name after Kevin?"

Kevin cheeks started going the faintest colour of pink every time she said his name.

"What about your name? Gwendolyn? It's very unique."

"It's what my mother wanted to call me."

Kevin sat up and looked her. She had sadness all over her face. Kevin had seen and felt that kind of sadness before.

"She's not alive is she?"

"No…she died giving birth to me. I never got to meet her but I'm told I look like her."

"I'm sorry Gwen."

"What about your parent's?"

"My mother died of a broken heart when my father took me out to sea and when I was eleven he passed away. I'm on my own."

"You don't have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope. Just me. I don't think I could handle the responsibility if I had a younger sibling."

The more talked to each the closer they felt bonded together. Gwen had never felt this kind of bond to someone before. He was so free like…her. J.T. waddled up to the pair. Kevin saw that it was the same raccoon that he had fed his biscuits to.

"And who's this rascal?"

"This is J.T. "

"How do you do J.T.?" Kevin held out his hand for J.T. to shake. Gwen gave him a confused look.

"This is how we say hello. It's called a handshake. Let me show you."

Gwen took his hand and both of them felt a spark go through them as they shook hands.

"This is how we say hello. _Wing-gap-o_." She held her hand up, palm facing outwards and moved it in circular motion.

Kevin then copied what she had done.

"_Wing-gap-o_."

"And this is how we say goodbye…" Gwen started doing the same movement she had done for saying hello but hand was suddenly stopped when Kevin put his against hers.

"I like hello better."

While they busy saying hello J.T. had started going through Kevin's leather pouch and taken something that looked like food.

"Hey give that back!"

J.T. bolted and climbed the closet tree.

"J.T. give that back. It doesn't belong to you. What did he take?"

"Jut my compass."

"Compass? What's that?"

"Well it tells you what direction to take when you're lost. I can get another one in… London."

"I wonder what London looks like. Is it a big village?"

"Yeah. It's a big village but in London we call village "town"."

"Town? What's it got there?

"Carriages, bridges to cross rivers and buildings that are as tall as some of these trees."

"I'd love to see it."

"You will."

"How? Are you going to take me there?"

"No…but we're going to build them here. We'll show your people how to make proper use of this land. How to make the most of what you have."

"Make the most of it?"

"We'll build roads and houses."

"There's nothing wrong with our houses or how we use the land!"

Gwen stood up and started to walk to her canoe. She couldn't believe it. She thought that Kevin was… alright but he had just proven her wrong. He was no better than Michael. Kevin got up and started going after her.

"Wait… that's not what I mean. You think your houses are alright because you don't know any better. We can teach your people so much and we've improved the lives of savages…"

Gwen spun around glaring daggers at him.

"Savages? We're not savages!"

"No I know that but we can teach you to be more… civilized like us."

Gwen mouth dropped.

"Civilized? We are civilized. Maybe not to you but we are civilized."

"By civilized I mean…" Kevin was cut off by Gwen who was poking him the chest.

"Not like you. You and your people think you know everything but unlike my people you will never know the land or the sea the way we do. Everything on this Earth has a name, spirit and a purpose in life. Even the smallest flower bud has a name and spirit and it can bloom into the biggest beautiful flower in the entire forest. We live together and we are one with them. They are our brothers and sisters."

Kevin listened to what Gwen told him. He had never seen what she told him in that perspective before. He could now understand why she was so upset when she was called a savage. He felt a change come over him and had a new understanding with Gwen. For the rest of the day the two walked around the forest. When the sky was turning a blazing pink; Gwen finished telling Kevin that life was like a giant loop; no beginning or end. They stared into each others eyes until Gwen could hear the drums. She looked away from Kevin.

"What's wrong?"

"The drums…they mean trouble. I have to go."

"When can I see you again?"

"I don't know."

Gwen wasn't sure what to tell him. He had insulted her and her people and yet she felt so bonded with him.

"I have to go."

Gwen ran to her canoe, got in it and started paddling towards her village leaving Kevin slightly confused but sad.

* * *

Back at the village Michael was looking everywhere for Gwen. Finally he gave up and went the one person who could find her.

"Helen?"

"Hi Michael! What can I do for you?"

"Can you find Gwen and make sure you bring her back to the village please? I can't find her anywhere."

"Sure."

Helen run off in the direction she taken to find Gwen this morning. She couldn't believe it. Michael had spoken to her but it was about Gwen as usual. She went to the top of the waterfall but Gwen wasn't there. She went to all the places that Gwen usual went to but she couldn't find her. She decided to take another path which lead to someone she wasn't expecting.

* * *

"Kevin!" Manny yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was getting dark and Manny had no luck finding Kevin in this forest.

"I know he's adventurous but this not cool. I want to get back camp."

Suddenly Manny could footsteps and before his eyes a young dark-skinned girl ran into him knocking both of them over.

"What the…" Manny had to stop himself talking as he now saw a young girl in front of him who was more terrified of him than he was of her.

"_Oh no; not me. Why me? He's handsome. What am I thinking he's one of them!"_ Helen's thoughts raced in her head. She was terrified but intrigued by this man who she had knocked over. He had dark skin, she couldn't see what colour eyes he had but he was tall.

"Manny? Is that you calling me?" Kevin called from the direction Helen had just run from.

Before he could say a word Helen got up and bolted into another part of the forest. A few moments later Kevin appeared before Manny who was still in shock over what happened.

"Manny? You okay?"

"I had a girl run into me."

"I think you're little dehydrated. Come on let's get back to camp."

Kevin helped Manny up and the two men walked back to their camp. Manny's thoughts were on the girl who had managed to knock him off his feet.

* * *

Helen ran back to the village to see Gwen get out of her canoe and saw a group of men in canoes heading straight towards the village. It was Frank's brother Carl.

Frank greeted his brother at the riverbank. The villagers crowded around the group of warriors who had their faces painted.

"My people, Carl and his greatest warriors have joined us so we can plan to get rid of these savages who are on our land."

Julie managed to make her through the crowd to the front to face both Frank and Carl.

"Chief Carl. You need to meet someone."

"Julie? I'm sorry I'll have to meet them later. I've got to go into a meeting right now. But I will speak to you afterwards."

"No you don't understand. You need to see them right now!"

"Julie I understand that you are still hurting from Ben's disappearance but you have to let it go and move on."

"But it's…"

"Dad"

Frank and Carl turned to see a twenty-year-old man make his way beside Julie. Carl's face went white.

"Ben? Is that really you?"

"Yes and you don't need to fight them."

"They kidnapped you. We have every reason to fight them. I won't hear another word."

Both Frank and Carl made their way to Frank's hut. Carl and his warriors entered when Gwen called out to Frank.

"Dad I need to talk with you."

"Not now Gwen. I've got to go into this meeting."

"We don't have to fight them."

"Not you too. Has Ben convinced you to do this?"

"Ben's back? But what if one of them wanted to talk?"

"Yes Ben's back. Gwen they don't want to talk."

"But you would listen to _him_ wouldn't you?"

"Gwen."

"Wouldn't you?"

Max, Ken, Ben and Michael were waiting by the entrance to Frank's hut waiting for him to enter.

"You know I would but things have changed."

Frank turned and entered his hut. Ken followed his dad in but Max remained outside. Gwen sighed with relief only to have Michael glaring at her.

"What's wrong with you? They don't want to talk. They only want to destroy our land."

"How would you know Michael? They might be here for different reason."

"They are not here for any reason."

"You are jerk Michael Morningstar and I refuse your proposal. I don't spend the rest of my life with someone who even listen to reason."

Gwen ran to her small hut and lay on the floor crying. No one had heard what she had been saying.


	8. Where is all the Gold

It was dark when Kevin & Manny got back to the camp. As they entered onto the camp site they could see the exhausted men who had been digging all day. Manny & Kevin spotted Pierce and walked over to him.

"Have you guys been digging all day?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah and we even got ambushed by savages." Pierce told him.

"What? You were attacked? Is everyone alright?" Kevin said panicked.

"Everyone except Coop. He almost shot Governor Hex. He's been in his tent ever since" Pierce said turning to look at one of the tents.

"I need to have a word with the governor. Pierce can Manny some water. I think he's a little dehydrated. Apparently a girl ran into him and swept him off his feet" Kevin told Pierce in a mocking voice.

"It's true. A girl _did_ knock me over!"

"Come on Manny. Let's find you a nice cool river bank to cool off in." Pierce told his friend.

Pierce started pushing his friend in the direction of the river and Kevin went in the direction to Hex's tent.

* * *

Hex looked over his charts.

"What am I missing? I should be in a pile of gold by now and we haven't found a speck. Where is it?" Hex asked himself out loud.

"Dear me Uncle; you seem a bit bothered with your quest for money" Charmcaster told him calmly as she entered the tent.

"And _who_ said _you_ could leave your quarters? Haven't _you_ got something else to do?"

"I've already finished studying the magic book you… Mphf" Hex quickly put his hand over Charmcaster's mouth and looked around to see if anyone had been ear dropping. He then turned to Charmcaster.

"Don't you dare say that _word_! If anyone finds out you're a witch. _They'll_ hang us both when we return to London!"

Charmcaster realized the big mistake she had made but if anyone found out… she would go after them. Suddenly Percy stumbled through the door.

"Governor?"

"Yes Percy?"

"If I don't make it back…"

"What do you mean make it back?" Hex turned to his servant on the floor with an arrow through his head.

"Indians" Hex boomed.

"Those savages" Charmcaster spat in annoyance.

"Tell them…"

"What?"

"Tell them…"

"Spit it out man" Hex grabbed Percy by his shirt so he almost face to face with the man.

"I…I…I made it myself." Percy said in his beaming voice and took the fake arrow off his head. Both Hex & Charmcaster's jaw dropped.

"You idiot! You pathetic…"

Hex was now looking at the arrow point on the fake arrow. It sparked gold.

"That's it. The Indians have all the gold & don't want to give it up. Not without a fight."

"Excuse me Governor are you free to talk with Captain Levin?" One of the men asked from the tent entrance.

"Send him in!"

Kevin entered the tent momentarily only to be ogled by Charmcaster which made feel sick to his stomach.

"Governor I understand you had some trouble with some of the natives. Are you alright?"

"I almost got shot by one of the men because _he_ didn't know how to use a gun!"

"Was he injured?"

"Only his pride" Charmcaster giggled.

"You're all lucky to be alive" Kevin said trying not to raise his voice or temper.

"Oh please captain. Some of the men knew how to work a gun and besides we got one of those savages!" Charmcaster said rather pleased with herself. Kevin flinched at hearing the word savage.

"Did all the men know how to use a gun?" Kevin directed his question at Hex who had gone back to looking at his maps.

"I don't think so Captain." Percy said speaking for his master.

"Well make sure they get taught or get them out of the way next time it happens." Kevin left the tent. His face showed pure disgust from Hex's action. He then walked to Copper's tent.

"Master…" Percy whispered quietly.

"Uncle?" Charmcaster asked cautiously

Suddenly there was a serious of barks and J.T. ran out of the tent with Charm who was chasing after him.

"What was that?" Hex shouted.

"What was that disgusting black creature?" Charmcaster asked.

"I don't know but it had Charm's food" Percy answered them.

* * *

Cooper was lying on his sleeping bag thinking of the events that had happened. He had almost shot the Governor but he wasn't trained in how to use a gun so who was to really blame? Himself or Hex?

"Excuse me Coop. Can I have a word?" Kevin asked from tent's entrance. Cooper quickly scrambled out of his tent and turned to face Kevin who had his arms crossed but his body relaxed.

"I heard you got into a roughout today."

"I almost shot the Governor."

"But was it really your fault?"

"Well I don't know how to use a gun"

"You were never taught. And someone who isn't taught to do something the right way can be dangerous with weapons especially a gun. I'll get someone to train you tomorrow Coop but it wasn't your fault. Remember that."

Kevin walked off heading for his own tent.

Cooper went into his tent again & laid down with a new thought in his mind.

"It wasn't my fault."

* * *

Early the next morning; Frank arose and left his hut to watch the sun rise over his village. As he started to walk out he was greeted by Michael who had been standing at his doorway.

"Good morning Chief Frank."

"Michael? What are you doing up this early?"

"To be a great warrior you must be as early as the early morning bird but as late as the late night owl."

"And then hibernate for six months in winter like the bears do. What can I help you with?"

"Gwen has rejected my proposal to her."

"What? Oh Michael just give her time."

"No she said straight to my face that she did not want to marry me. She mentioned that it would ruin her "free spirit". Then she stormed off to her hut."

"Well that doesn't sound like Gwen but I will talk to her. Go get some rest you'll need it in a couple of days."

"Yes chief."

Michael turned around and started walking to his hut. _"Perfect. Now he'll have to make Gwen marry me. Now to get rid of Ken & Belle"_ he thought to himself as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

Frank sat himself on the ground and started to watch the sun rise over the mountains. He then heard foot steps behind.

"Morning dad. How come you're up so early?"

Max placed himself next to Frank but faced his son instead of watching the sky turn into an orange blaze.

"I don't trust that boy Frank. He's too much like his father and you know what happened to him.

"We had to put him away. Michael's not like his father. His father was a hungry greedy power seeking monster."

"And Michael's one too. Why do you think he wants to marry Gwen? Because she's your daughter; someone with power."

"Is she up?"

"No. She's still asleep."

"Alright. I'll see her later on then."

Frank got up and walked back into his tent. Max watched him go and then looked up to the sky. It was a light shade of blue now.

"He's become more like his father; and he's going to stab you in the back Frank because that what Morningstar's do."

* * *

A Special Message from the Author

Hi everyone,

I know I haven't updated since September but I've been in a play (theatre performance) since mid September & its only just finished now (31st Oct)

Here is a new chapter for you to read & I'll have another up ASAP.

Until then read or read & review whatever suits you

Super-Midget-Ninja


	9. Kevin meets Verdona

When the sun was in the sky Gwen woke up with a shadow overcastting her.

"Usually you're gone before I get here. Did you cry yourself to sleep?" Julie asked.

Gwen turned to face her friend sniffling.

"Yeah…"

"You haven't done that since we were ten and that was when Ben disappeared."

"I know…"

"Was it over…"

"Warrior jerk-a-lot and his rude arrogant manner… yes."

"Don't worry about him Gwen. He's not worth anything if he makes you upset. Come on let's go meet Ben. He's out in the cornfield."

"Why is he there?"

"I convinced to pick corn for mum."

"Are you two getting married?"

"Maybe. Come on get up."

Gwen picked herself off the floor and followed Julie out into the cornfield.

* * *

Cooper stood facing a range of practice targets. Since there wasn't much to use for practice shooting at Kevin had done the best he could. He was in his quarters speaking with Manny & Pierce.

"Make sure he is confident with using a musket."

"Yes Captain."

"Make sure _no one_ disturbs his training. The less distractions the better."

"Yes Captain."

"Any questions?"

"Just one Captain" Manny inquired. "What do we tell the Governor if he asks what we are doing?"

"Tell him you are under orders from me to train Cooper."

"Yes Captain."

Kevin saluted both men and they turned to exit his quarters. Kevin grabbed his small leather pouch. He left his quarters and headed towards the forest.

On board the _Susan Constant_ Charmcaster was practicing her magic but she soon grew bored of doing the same spells. She went over to the porthole and saw Kevin heading towards the forest.

"Off to the woods again Kevin? Well you better have some company then."

"_Octomb butterfleeas spyus trackus"_ Charmcaster chanted as a small bright purple butterfly appeared as she chanted the words.

"Don't lose sight of him. I want to know where he is disappearing to." Charmcaster told the butterfly. It took off and flew in the direction Kevin had taken.

* * *

In the cornfield Ben was having trouble with getting corn from the stalks.

"It was never this tough" he gritted through his teeth.

He was so focused on trying to get the corn that he didn't notice Gwen & Julie watching him.

"Ben that one isn't ripe yet" Gwen told him.

Ben turned to his twin cousin. Even after ten years she hadn't changed. _"Well maybe in height, her hair's longer & she's more of a woman."_ Ben thought.

"Hello? Ben?" Gwen was clicking her fingers in front of his face trying to snap him back into reality.

"What?"

"You zoned out on us" Julie told him

"Hey I'm allowed to besides I haven't seen Gwen in ten years. Last time I saw she was tiny."

"As apposed to you being even smaller than me?" Gwen shot back at him.

"Yeah that is true" Ben said in defeat.

"So are you two getting married?"

"Yes we are Gwen but what about you…"

"Don't even go there Ben the last thing I want to talk about is that jerk…"

"Gwen. There you are my daughter" Frank said coming to the three adults.

"Morning dad."

"Gwen what is this I hear. Michael says that you no longer want to marry him."

"Well it's true! _Why_ should _I_ marry someone who _will not_ listen to me?"

"Gwen…"

"No father. I refuse not to be listened to."

"You are just like your Grandmother."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"She didn't want to marry Morningstar either…"

"What? She was meant to marry a Morningstar?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll send Michael out here so I know you're safe."

Frank turned and left Gwen, Julie and Ben very confused. But they were soon distracted when they heard rusting nearby and Kevin stumbled out in front of them.

"Wow it's a maze in there!"

"Kevin?" Gwen said amazed as he had found her village.

"Kevin?" Ben said amazed that his friend made it to them without being spotted.

"Kevin?" Julie said in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked him.

"I had to come see you again."

"Gwen?" Michael called out.

"Don't tell him anything." Gwen said grabbing Kevin's hand dragged him back into the cornfield. As soon as they disappeared Michael appeared.

"Where's Gwen?" Michael asked Ben and Julie.

"We haven't seen her." Ben told him calmly.

"Then where is she?"

"None of your beeswax Morningstar!"

"Just because you're the prince in _your_ village Ben doesn't mean you have the same power here. You're on my ground so tell me where she is."

Ben stood his ground. He wasn't going to tell Michael anything. He was definitely after power; Ben could see that much in Michael. They stood in the cornfield glaring at each other for few minutes till Morningstar grew bored and frustrated. He then turned to Julie.

"Julie, your Gwen's best friend. Tell her to stay in the village. It is not safe out there."

Michael left the couple in the cornfield. Julie turned to Ben and hugged him.

"I can't believe you stood up to Michael. No one has done that except Gwen!"

"Gwen's right he is a real jerk."

The two went back to picking corn.

* * *

Gwen was leading Kevin along the riverbank path that lead to Grandma Verdona.

"I can't believe you went to the village. Imagine what would've happened if you were caught by one of the warriors…"

"I could've taken him."

"And that's going to help how Kevin?"

"Okay so it wouldn't help so much but I could still take them down without hurting them. Where are you taking me?"

"To see someone special."

The riverbank path finally ended when they saw a single tree with trailing vines and leaves which were deep colours of purple and blue. It looked so unique and special to Kevin; he had never seen a tree like this before.

Gwen led Kevin to the stump and the two of them sat down.

"If only the men could see how magical this place is and they would forget about digging it up for gold."

"Gold? What is gold?"

Kevin went into his leather pouch and pulled out a gold coin. Gwen took and looked at it with great curiosity.

"It's very valuable in London and we've come here to dig it up."

Gwen started to giggle.

"But there is no gold here. Unless corn is considered gold."

"No. Great… Hex is not going to be happy."

"Does that mean you will have to leave?"

"Yes and I really don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I when I return to London I… have to marry Hex's niece Charmcaster and I really don't want to."

Gwen felt like her heart had gone into her stomach. _"He has to marry someone else. It's probably better for him"_ she thought.

"If you wanted to Kevin… you could stay here."

"I don't know… I've never belonged anywhere."

"You could belong here with…me." Gwen whispered as her cheeks started going red.

Kevin could feel his cheeks starting to go red. He looked up at the tree and jumped when he thought he saw a face appear on the tree.

"What the…"

"What's wrong? Did you see something?"

"No… nothing. I think."

"Well maybe you should look again."

Kevin looked at the tree again. Before his very eyes the face of an elderly woman.

"Hello Kevin Levin."

"Gwen the tree is talking to me."

"Well say something back."

"What do you say to a tree?"

"Anything you want."

Kevin stood up so he could speak to Verdona. He felt a vine push him closer to Verdona's face.

"Hmm… you have a dark past but a bright future. And he's handsome too Gwen."

"I like her."

"I thought you would."

Hours past by as Gwen, Kevin and Verdona talked. Charmcaster's butterfly watched from a distance. It decided to go in for a closer look. It landed in front of Gwen and Kevin. Verdona stopped talking and her eyes fell onto the butterfly as did Gwen's and Kevin's.

"I've never seen that kind of butterfly before." Gwen said

"I haven't either in all my voyages."

In the blink of an eye one of Verdona's vines destroyed the butterfly where it was and became nothing more than smoke.

"Grandma that was…"

"That was no creature Gwen. That was an evil spirit. Sent to spy and track someone."

"Charmcaster…"

"Who?"

"Kevin's fiancée Grandma."

"Well she's not a good person. Especially if she has to spy and track you Kevin."

"I'd better get back to camp. I'm going to talk to her about this."

"Wait when will I see you again Kevin?"

"Meet me here tonight."

"I'll be waiting here for you."

Kevin kissed Gwen on the cheek and turned heading in the direction of his camp. Gwen raised her hand to touch where he had kissed her. Verdona started to giggle and Gwen snapped out of the happy moment she was having.

"Well that extremely well if I do say so myself."

"What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again and yet I need him to be by my side. Grandma what should I do?"

"I don't blame you Gwen. I want to see him again. He has the same aura that Max has. Adventurous and a trouble-maker. He's a very rare person to come across."

"Actually grandma I have a question for you."

"Yes my dear?"

"Dad was saying this morning that you were meant to marry a Morningstar… What did he mean?"

Verdona's face went blank then turned into anger and then into hurt.

"That is none of your concern Gwen. Please don't bring it up again. It's something that I'm not proud of."

Gwen stood up and hugged the tree. She then stepped back to see the face of her grandmother crying.

"I'm sorry grandma. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright but you must head back to the village. It's late and I don't want everyone worried about you."

"Alright grandma. I'll see you later tonight."

Gwen jumped down from the stump and started running along the riverbank path back to the village.


	10. Secrets

It was almost sundown when Verdona heard footsteps approaching her. She knew it could not be Gwen or Kevin but someone else who knew where she was.

"Hello Max."

Max walked around to the stump, sat down & placed another purple flower he had bought for Verdona. His face showed signs of concern & worry.

"Verdona… Has Gwen spoken to you about her marriage to Morningstar?"

"She has. She also asked me about when I was meant to marry his father."

"What? How did she know?"

"Frank mentioned it to her but I did not tell her anything. It was a time I was not proud of…"

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know he was going to try & kill you. None of us knew of the powers that he had."

"Max… I was engaged to James Morningstar. I may have been young & free back then but my heart did not belong with James but with you. James must have known were together but never said anything. Then one day he confronted me about it. He was convinced that he would become chief of the village so I would show him the same passion as I had with you. I told him that he would not be chief & I would never love him. He drained me of my powers. He almost turned me into a withering old woman. It was spirits who called you to me & you found me but James… he was tired of being second best. He almost wiped out the entire village."

"What you seem to forget Verdona is that we killed him. He was a monster. Seeing what he had done to you, had brought out something in me. I got the best warriors & we killed him. He had also been sleeping with one of the woman in the village. Nine months later Michael was born. He become his father's son."

"He must know the power Gwen has inside her or perhaps he just after a different type of power. Max you mustn't let Gwen marry Michael. I fear that it will be a repeat in history if they are married."

"It's not up to me Verdona. If Gwen chooses to marry him then we will have accept that."

"She doesn't want him. She's in love with someone else!"

"Who?"

"He's better than Morningstar"

"Who?"

"I can not tell you."

"Who is it Verdona?"

"One of the strange men."

"No… Gwen what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Max… He has the same aura as you. If he intended to hurt Gwen he would have done it all ready. He isn't like that at all. From what I've seen Gwen loves him & he loves her. He would protect her from Morningstar at any cost."

"That's not the problem. How can she love someone who may leave her & never return to her? Her village wouldn't approve of an outsider as their chief."

"Those are problems they will face together. Besides I wasn't approved as the chief's wife because I was the witch doctor."

"I know my love but that was when we were younger. We live in a different time. Things have changed."

"Not everything has changed Max."

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was short but I didn't know how to finish it.**_

_**In the next exciting chapter of The Indian Princess; Kevin confronts Charmcaster about her magic, you'll find out what Moringstar's really been up to & some more gwevin/benlie/manlen!**_

_**I know it's been ages since I have updated I'm so sorry. I've had such writer's block :S**_

_**Anyway you know what to do. Read or Read & Review!**_

_**Super-Midget-Ninja**_


End file.
